Configuring compensation for individuals within an organization typically comprises an inefficient process with little flexibility. In diverse organizations, competition for individuals is great and therefore compensation for the individuals should be configured accordingly. Configuring a compensation package with respect to competition for individuals may comprise a complicated and time consuming process. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least one of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.